Who is my forever after?
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Set during the very end of Yes/No. Who is Rachel's happy ending, the boy she's 'meant' to be with or the guy who nobody would want as their 'prince? M for SMUT in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Okay so it's new story time :) Now this is all going to be based in Season 3 after Yes/No hope you guys like it! Review if you would like it multi chapter or just a one shot.**

Chapter 1

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Finn asked on bended knee.

Rachel looked down at her boyfriend, the love of her life; he was currently asking her to marry him, they were only 18 and hell she didn't even know if he was coming to New York with her at this point. She smiled hesitantly; this was the first time in forever that Rachel Berry was speechless, speechless!

"Finn, I, I don't know. Let me get back to you. Please." Rachel asked silently begging for the extra time to think things through.

"Okay." Finn sighed reluctantly before he stood up and left the stage.

Once she was sure he had left, Rachel started crying, and Finn and she were going so well why would he complicate it?

"Are you okay Berry?" Puck asked Rachel once he saw her crying on the stage, he had come up here to see if he could find Shelby but ended up finding her daughter crying her eyes out on the stage.

"Fine Noah… thank you." Rachel said dabbing her eyes dry before putting herself together and started to walk off the stage.

"I heard the whole thing Rach." Puck admitted quietly.

Stopping in her tracks, Rachel turned around to face Noah.

"Y-you did?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yeah, I was looking for someone a-and I didn't mean to eavesdrop, w-what are you gunna do?" Puck asked generally concerned for Rachel.

"None of your business," Rachel snapped annoyed at Puck why act like he cared, he was her first boyfriend and he had no problems fucking her birth mother. "Just leave me alone Puck." Rachel spat before storming out of the auditorium.

XXXXX

Rachel didn't attend school for three days after Finn's bombshell; she had locked herself in her room thinking about what she would say to him when she saw him next. She started thinking about her relationship with Finn, all the hurt he put her through; how he could forgive Quinn for having a baby with Puck but not her for kissing him, how he slept and then lied to her about Santana, how he broke her heart constantly. But then she thought about all the good things; and then it boiled down to her; did she want to spend the rest of her life with Finn Hudson?

XXXXX

On the fourth day of avoiding Finn she went back to school; she needed to attend Glee Club after all she was their co-captain, even if that meant having to see Finn and give the answer she had been thinking about over the past four days.

"Have you worked it out?" Finn corned Rachel as soon as he saw her.

"Yes." Rachel simply said.

"Well..." Finn asked after waiting for her response.

"Like everything in my life I feel like I should sing it, so you'll have your answer in glee club." Rachel said before turning and heading to her first class of the day.

XXXXX

Glee rehearsal came way too fast for Rachel's liking, once Shelby and Mr Shue had gotten everyone sorted and seated Rachel flung her hand up waiting for one of them to see her.

"Yes Rachel." Shelby asked, Shelby was being unusually nice to her, her parents said that she probably wanted a relationship with her but Rachel knew better she wasn't going to let that woman anywhere near it.

"I have a song I'd like to sing. I was asked a very serious question four days ago, I have my answer." Rachel said as she made her way to the middle of the room.

Everyone's eyes were on Rachel, normally she would love it but not today she wished she had told Finn privately but it was too late for that.

_Remember all the things we wanted__  
__Now all our memories, they're haunted__  
__We were always meant to say goodbye__  
__Even with our fists held high__  
__It never would have worked out __right, yeah__  
__We were never meant for do or die__  
__I didn't want us to burn out__  
__I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop__  
__  
__[Chorus]__  
__I want you to know__  
__That it doesn't matter__  
__Where we take this road__  
__But someone's gotta go__  
__And I want you to know__  
__You couldn'__t have loved me better__  
__But I want you to move on__  
__So I'm already gone__  
__  
__Looking at you makes it harder__  
__But I know that you'll find another__  
__That doesn't always make you wanna cry__  
__It started with the perfect kiss then__  
__We could feel the poison set in__  
__"Perfect" __couldn't keep this love alive__  
__You know that I love you so__  
__I love you enough to let you go__  
__  
__[Chorus]__  
__  
__You can't make it feel right__  
__When you know that it's wrong__  
__I'm already gone, already gone__  
__There's no moving on__  
__So I'm already gone__  
__Ah already gone, already__ gone, already gone__  
__Ah already gone, already gone, already gone__  
__  
__Remember all the things we wanted__  
__Now all our memories, they're haunted__  
__We were always meant to say goodbye__  
__  
__[Chorus]__  
__  
__You can't make it feel right__  
__When you know that it's wrong__  
__I'm already g__one, already gone__  
__There's no moving on__  
__So I'm already gone_

Everyone was in shock, was Rachel breaking up with Finn?

"So you won't marry me?" Finn asked loudly grabbing everyone's attention.

"No." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Why the fuck not?" Finn demanded.

"Finn, we are too young; plus just two weeks ago you said you were going to be staying in Lima to keep Burt's shop up, if we are married do you expect me to stay in Lima?" Rachel asked a little annoyed.

"Well, yeah, married couples live together." Finn said.

"What about New York?" Rachel demanded!

"Oh come on Rachel, it's a pipe dream." Finn yelled back in the heat of the moment.

"W-What? This is why I'm not marrying you, if you think Broadway is a pipe dream then; I know I definitely made the right decision." Rachel said and stormed out of the choir room with tears in her eyes, Quinn and Kurt running after her.

XXXXX

After everyone had heard about their break up Rachel was back on the D list at the school; she was slushied four times the next day and every time Finn was there and smirked just as she wiped the slushy from her eyes. He was hurting and he wanted her to hurt the same; but he didn't realise that Rachel was devastated, she loved Finn so much; and he thought he goals and dreams were pipe dreams, and with no news on NYADA she was starting to think he was correct.

"You're better than him you know that?" Santana said as she followed Rachel into the girls' bathroom.

"What?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Finn, he's a douche. I mean come on, you're Rachel fucking Berry of course you are going to take New York by storm, make it your little bitch." Santana smirked before grabbing some paper towel and helped clean Rachel up.

Nodding, Rachel and Santana were quiet as they cleaned Rachel up, after Santana had loaned her some clothes and Rachel was looking better Santana broke the silence.

"You made the right decision. No one at glee judges you, well maybe Finn but he is a dick." Santana said trying to make Rachel feel better.

"Still feel like shit." Rachel admitted, and laughed when Santana made a shocked expression over hearing Rachel swearing.

"I am human too you know. I do feel and I do swear." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, I-I'm really sorry about being a cow to you over the years, you, you were amazing about the whole Brit and I thing and I just wanna thank you and I am letting you know that I got your back. I promise." Santana told Rachel sincerely.

"Thank you." Rachel said trying not to cry.

Sighing Santana embraced Rachel,

"Since you are my friend now, you can cry if you want." Santana whispered once Rachel heard the permission she started crying onto the Latino's shoulder uncontrollably.

Rachel Berry really was a mess.

**A/N Hope you guys like it. Would you like me to keep going or leave it there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you for the reviews so I am uploading a new chapter I hope you guys enjoy! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 2

What the fuck just happened, did Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson just break up? Puck was still shocked after watching Rachel and then Quinn and Kurt rushing out of the choir room; Puck had honestly thought that Rachel would of said yes, Finn and Rachel together forever but Berry being Berry throw a spanner into the works and decided to dump Finn's ass, douche kind of deserved it.

"A pipe dream really Finn! Rachel is worth ten of you why the fuck would you say that?" Santana demanded a response from Finn.

"I-I, why are you on her side she dumped me!" Finn exclaimed when he couldn't think of anything else.

"Um, hello; we are 18 no where near ready for kids and marriage and you basically told Rachel, the Rachel Berry that New York and Broadway weren't ever going to happen. Face facts idiot, you just realised that you are Lima Loser and the only good thing you have going is Rachel so you tried to lock her down; thank fuck she saw sense." Santana finished cutting Finn down with her viscous words and stormed out of the choir room.

"If Berry's dreams for New York are pipe dreams then I'm no badass and we both know that ain't true." Puck said before leaving the room just leaving Finn, Mr Shue and Shelby.

Xxxxx

After Rachel's conversation with Santana the day before Rachel was feeling slightly better about the whole situation. Well she was until Finn slushied her, right in front of everyone in the glee club; to say people weren't pissed was the understatement of the freaking year.

"Oh hell to the know white boy, you did not just slushy your ex girlfriend!" Mercedes screamed at Finn and started running towards the taller, terrified boy.

"I will cut you. Two words Lima. Heights." Santana yelled following Mercedes as they made their way to attack Finn but were stopped when Puck punched and knocked Finn on his ass.

"Now I know I'm a fucking dick but dude, what the actual fuck!" Puck said and was about to punch him again when he heard a tiny whimper from behind him. Everyone turned around to see Rachel wiping the slushy from her eyes clearly crying; Rachel had been slushied many times but this was the first time anyone had actually made her cry from it.

"Finn, you say you wanted me to be your wife. A husband doesn't treat his wife like this. He loves her and shows her the out most respect. I'm hurting to Finn, I loved you and I used to believe that you were perfect, to me you were perfect; but now your just... mean, and bitter; leave me alone." Rachel whispered before she turned around and bolted for the bathroom.

"Rachel." Finn whispered after her, he loved her so much, she was right; if he wanted to be her husband he should be mature when he things doesn't go his way. Maybe Rachel was right all along, maybe they weren't ready.

Xxxxx

Rachel remained distant for the rest of the week, it wasn't until Friday afternoon where she was singing softly in the choir room by herself did someone manage to get to talk to her.

"Rachel are you okay?" Puck asked as he made his way over to the piano.

"Why were you there, last week, it was Tuesday why were you in the auditorium?" Rachel asked completely ignoring his question.

"Chilling." Puck replied simply.

"Wrong answer Noah." Rachel said knowingly. "Quinn told me about you and Shelby before Sectionals."

Puck didn't know but knowing that Rachel knew about him and Shelby made him feel physically sick.

"Sorry." Puck said sincerely.

"Why?" Rachel asked looking at Puck for the first time since he walked into the room. "Didn't I mean anything to you?" Rachel asked catching Puck off guard.

"What, of course you do." Puck replied instantly.

"Y-you were my first boyfriend Noah, and my first make out session." Rachel laughed a little, "And then you upgrade to literally a prettier, older version of me." Rachel said willing the tears to disappear.

"Rachel I didn't think. It's just Beth." Puck began but was interrupted.

"Ah Beth, the perfect child, the perfect replacement for me. In .way." Rachel bit out.

Puck went to rest his hand on Rachel's shoulder but she pulled away before he could.

"Don't Noah. Just don't." Rachel whispered just as Shelby walked into the choir, shocked to see Rachel there; she was just meant to be meeting up with Puck.

"Rachel." Shelby asked shocked.

"Don't worry I'm just leaving go ahead and fuck I won't tell anyone." Rachel snarled before leaving the room.

Shelby sighed and approached Puck and went to kiss him on his neck but Puck moved away surprising both of them.

"I'm out." Puck told Shelby.

"Why? What made you change your mind?" Shelby demanded, getting angry,

"The truth?" Puck asked,

"Of course the truth!" Shelby snapped and she watched as Puck ran his hand over his mohawk.

"You have Beth," Puck told her before adding, not looking Shelby in the eyes, "Plus you look like the girl I'm in love with." Puck said coldly and left the choir room and Shelby in tears.

XXXXX

"Rachel wait!" Finn yelled out to Rachel as the petite diva rushed to the car park of the school.

"Leave me alone Finn," Rachel snapped and headed to her car only to be stopped by Finn latching onto her wrist,

"Rachel I'm sorry okay. I never should of slushied you." Finn said trying to sound sincere but failing.

"But you did! And you wonder why I didn't say yes." Rachel snapped, tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Rachel, please." Finn begged but Rachel got herself out of his grip and unlocked her car,

"It's over Finn." She told him harshly before getting in her car.

"Nobody **will** ever love you like I do!" Finn yelled at Rachel as he banged on her window, "Nobody **could **ever love a girl like you." He snarled.

Rachel only let her tears fall once she was safely out of the school's parking lot.

**A/N Like? Reviews! So I am getting a new computer on Monday so I might not update until then because my parents one (which I am using now) doesn't have spell check! So sorry if there are extra mistakes! REVIEWS! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay finally got a NEW computer yah! :)**

Chapter 3

"I knew you'd be easy baby, how about a rid on my cock? Bet ya I could show you a better time then Hudson." A jock by the name of Henry grinned at Rachel as she walked to her locker a few days after he argument with Finn and Puck.

Ignoring his taunts, Rachel unlocked her locker and tried to block out what Henry was saying. Why was he saying such horrible things? She was a virgin, why would he be...

"Oh god." Rachel whispered, eyes bugging out of her head.

XXXXX

"You are really looking for excuses for me to cut you!" Santana yelled at Finn during glee club that afternoon.

Rumours about Finn taking Rachel's virginity when they were together were swirling around the high school.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn mumbled, Mr Shuester wasn't here yet, so he had no protection.

"Oh but I think you do Hudson. Why the fuck would you say that?" Puck demanded, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and lifting him up against the wall, "Why would you treat Rachel like a piece of shit?"

"Finn," A small voice came out, "Why would you say such horrible things about me?" Rachel whispered just as Puck let Finn go with a growl,

"Because the loser of the high school dumped me. Me! The quarter back, I couldn't let that be what people remembered me for." Finn said in a voice that used to make Rachel feel sorry for him but now it just pissed her off,

"So you tell the school I'm not a virgin and an easy lay?" Rachel yelled, "I never thought you'd be capable of something like this." Rachel said almost sadly.

"You're a piece of trash." Quinn piped up from next to Rachel, putting a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder, "I can't believe me and Rach used to fight over you." Quinn said with disgust in her voice.

"Maybe you should leave." Santana warned,

"Hey guys what's going on?" Mr Shuester said cheerily as he walked into the choir room, stopping when he noticed the tension.

"Finn was just quitting glee." Puck said giving Finn a warning glare,

"Right Hudson?" Santana smirked and watched as Finn shook his head,

"I'm being forced out." Finn whined to Mr Shuester who looked furious.

"And why would we want our male lead kicked out?" He demanded,

"Because, he's spreading rumours about Rachel, making everyone think she is something she's not and we don't want this spitefulness in our glee club." Kurt said, shocking a few people that he was on Rachel's side and not Finn's.

"Plus, if he doesn't leave then we all quit. Well, us who are on Rachel's side." Quinn warned,

"So me, Q, Puck, Brit, Kurt, Blaine..." Santana began to list,

"Me and Mike." Tina said from the back row,

"And me." Artie added,

"Count us in." Mercedes and Sam said together.

Tensing, Mr Shuester turned to Finn,

"Maybe you should go.. until we can work this out."

"You're taking their side?" Finn asked hurt in his tone,

"No, but... we can win Nationals without you, no without Blaine, Santana and Rachel." Mr Shuester told his star student regretfully and watched as Finn stormed from the choir room in rage.

XXXXX

"How are you." Puck asked Rachel when he found her the next day in the auditorium.

"Leave me alone Puck." Rachel asked quietly as she continued to play with the hem of her dress as she sat cross legged on the stage,

"No until you tell me how you are." Puck insisted, taking a seat next to the stunning diva.

"I'm fine, now can you please go." Rachel huffed out.

"I'm sorry." Puck whispered, making Rachel tense,

"No you're not." Rachel mumbled back, "She's perfect, she's older, prettier, she has Beth... I know you Puck and I know you don't regret it. You never regret sex." Rachel said coldly.

"Since when am I Puck to you?" Puck asked a little angrily,

"Since you had sex with Shelby." Rachel responded sadly before she stood up and left Puck alone on the stage with his thoughts.

XXXXX

"I know how you can get back at Rachel." Quinn smirked at Finn who instantly looked up at his ex.

"I thought you and her were friends." Finn said confused,

"All for show. Listen, all you have to do is ask me out at lunch today in the cafeteria in front of everyone. It will break Rachel's heart." Quinn smiled before strutting off, knowing Finn would do as she said.

XXXXX

"So Quinn, be my girl again?" Finn asked 'smoothly' to Quinn as she sat in the middle of Brittany and Santana at the glee table.

"And why would I do that? My dresses have enough cum stains on them to last me a life time. I can never quite get out of the firing line when you 'arrive' early." Quinn sneered loudly getting everyone's attention.

After a moment of shocked silence, everyone began to laugh loudly at Finn who ducked his head and bolted out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like it happened again!" Santana yelled out, making everyone laugh harder.

"That was to fucking funny." Puck grinned at Santana and bumped fists with her,

"What can I say? No one can out bitch Snix." Santana grinned and turned to Rachel who was trying not to laugh, "We got your back Berry. Me, Brit, Quinn and Puck; we are your family." Santana smiled.

**A/N Quinn isn't on Finn's team, FABERRY friendship all the way :) REVIEWS :) Also I am thinking about writing a story about Puck and an OC character? It won't be Puckleberry but the OC with be Rachel's cousin who is linked to Puck and would fill in some blanks, like why he started slushing Rachel in the first place. Would you guys be interested in reading a story like that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you for all the reviews :)**

Chapter 4

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Shelby said softly to Rachel a few days after the cafeteria incident.

"I don't care." Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed loudly when Shelby took a step into the choir room where Rachel was.

"I'm taking Beth back to New York." Shelby informed her daughter, "I just wished we could of gotten closer while I was here." She said sounding almost sad.

"You never tried. You never once called me, asked me how I was, if I wanted to go out to dinner... You just hooked up with my first boyfriend and pretended that didn't exist." Rachel spat at her 'mother'.

"I'm sorry you feel that way.." Shelby began but was cut off,

"It's not how I feel it's the truth. Tell me, did you ever actually care about me?" Rachel asked in a angry yet tiny voice,

"Of course I did, you're my child." Shelby replied honestly,

Shaking her head, Rachel took a step forward,

"No I'm not, you just gave birth to me." Rachel said coldly with barely any emotion in her voice and stepped passed Shelby and out of the room.

XXXXX

"Did she tell you?" Puck asked Rachel a little later on that day,

"What that she's finally leaving, yeah she did." Rachel replied not looking over at Puck.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked and Rachel tensed,

"I'm really over hearing you ask me that. I'm fine and even if I wasn't I'd sure as hell never tell you." Rachel said curtly.

"Why can you forgive Quinn and Santana for all the shit they put you through but you can't-"

"Because they never slept with my MOTHER Puck." Rachel yelled finally locking eyes with him, "They never hurt me the way you did," Rachel said with teary eyes,

"Why the fuck does it bother you so fucking much?" Puck demanded,

"How would you like it if I slept with your dad? Or your brother Jake?" Rachel sneered getting in Puck's face,

"I'd kill my dad, yell at you and kick his ass because he knows how I feel about-" Puck cut himself off,

"He knows how you feel about who?" Rachel yelled, and at that moment she realised how close the two of them were standing,

"You." Puck replied gruffly and bent down and claimed Rachel's lips.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and kissed him back just as hard and with as much passion before she tensed in his arms and pulled back.

"I can't." She mumbled, resting her head against his forehead,

"Why?" Puck asked softly, cupping her cheek.

"I can't be her replacement." Rachel whispered before bolting away from Noah.

XXXXX

"Since Finn is no longer here, Puck I want you to be our male lead." Mr Shuester said slightly bitterly earning a roll eye from basically everyone in the room,

"What song?" Rachel asked pushing down all of her feelings for the boy, after she was a professional.

"If I knew then, by Lady Antebellum." Mr Shuester told the two and handed them the sheet music, "Give it a run through." He added as the music began to play.

_**The first time that I saw you  
Looking like you did,  
We were young  
We were restless  
Just two clueless kids,  
But if I knew then  
What I know now  
I'd fall in love.**_

You're on a bus in chicago  
Three rows to the left  
You know my heart  
Is reaching for you  
But we never even met  
If I knew then  
What I know now  
I'd fall in love.

'cause love only comes  
Once in a while  
And knocks on your door  
And throws you a smile  
And takes every breath,  
Leaves every scar,  
Speaks through your soul  
And sings to your heart  
But if I knew then  
What I know now  
I'd fall in love.

On a summer night  
In august  
Backseat of my car  
Said I'm trying to get  
To know you,  
I took it way to far  
But if I knew then  
What I know now  
I'd fall in love.

(wooaahh)  
'cause love only comes  
Once in a while  
And knocks on your door  
And throws you a smile  
And takes every breath,  
Leaves every scar,  
Speaks through your soul  
And sings to your heart  
But if I knew then  
What I know now  
I'd fall in love.

(woah)  
I used up  
A lot of chances  
But you give them back  
But if again  
It comes crawling  
Im gonna make it last..

'cause love only comes  
Once in a while  
And knocks on your door  
And throws you a smile  
It takes every breath,  
Leaves every scar,  
Speaks through your soul  
And sings to your heart  
But if I knew then  
What I know now

(whoa)  
If I knew then  
What I know now

I'd fall in love... 

"Bye bye Finn, hello National title." Santana smirked from the front row and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Even Mr Shuester.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I will make it up to you on Saturday I will (hopefully) be updating long chapters to all my multi chapter stories! If I don't have work! :) REVIEWS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! :) Some one PM me saying that I should stop making Finn the bad guy in this story, (not going to name names) but to them I say, Finn is portrayed as a 'god' on the actual show even though he does the most hurtful and the most shadiest things, so I'm am not going to stop the Finn 'bashing' any time soon :D**

Chapter 5

Rachel ignored Puck to the best of her ability but doing that was hard considering she spent basically every lunch with Santana, Quinn and Brittany and where ever Rachel was, Noah seemed to be. Sighing when she saw him walking towards the table were the girls were having their lunches at, Santana raised an eye brow up at the petite diva.

"Explain." Santana told her but before Rachel could reply, Puck had taken the empty seat next to Rachel.

"Unholy Trinity," Puck smirked at Santana, Brittany and Quinn before turning to Rachel, "Rach," Puck smiled before he began to devour his lunch like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"So Puckerman, I hear that Finn has put it into Coach Besite's head that they need another training session per week and the only spot left was during glee rehearsals, what are you going to do?" Quinn asked Puck taking a sip from her drink,

"I chose glee once I'll do it again." Puck replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Really Noah?" Rachel asked shyly,

"Of course babe." Puck grinned.

XXXXX

"Well that plan failed." Puck laughed at Finn in the locker room a few days later.

Coach Besiste had changed her mind when she realised that none of the glee boys were going to attend, she figured what's the point of an extra session if not everyone is going to show.

"Fuck you Puck!" Finn spat,

"Why do you want to hurt her so badly man? I thought you fucking loved her," Puck sneered getting angry, "Cuz saying no to you really killed her but thankfully for her, you've made her stop regretting it."

"If I wanted to I could have Rachel back in a second." Finn replied back confidently, "So don't even bother going after my sloppy seconds... again." Finn smirked before strutting out of the locker room and leaving Puck with a sore hand after he punched a locker after pretending it was Finn's head.

XXXXX

"Loser!" A blonde cheerio sneered in Rachel's ear after she and another girl threw a slushy at Rachel.

"Love Finn," The other girl laughed letting her know who had arranged the slushy before the two girls walked down the hallway, joining in with everyone else who was laughing.

"Say the word and he's dead." Santana hissed to Rachel as she watched Brittany and Quinn fix up Rachel, getting her clean again.

"He's not worth it." Rachel whispered softly, letting Brittany wipe a stray tear from her face as it slid down her cheek,

"Don't cry Rachie." Brittany pleaded and Rachel wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, burying her head against the blonde's neck and sobbed quietly letting Brittany rub her back gently,

"I-I can't believe I was actually going to see if we could work it out..." Rachel admitted when she finally pulled away,

"When was that?" Quinn asked taking Rachel's hand.

"After Noah and I, kissed." Rachel said quietly.

"You can't possible think he deserves another chance?" Quinn said sternly,

"What one would that be, number 1000?" Santana sneered thinking of 'Finchel' being reunited,

"You deserve someone so much better." Brittany told her friend confidently, "Like Puck,"

"Hell yeah, definitely Puck... he would walk through fire to save you." Quinn said trying to urge Rachel into Puck's arms.

"I don't need saving." Rachel snapped before standing up and looked at herself in the mirror, "I'm not going to go back to Finn, it was a moment of irrational thinking on my behalf." Rachel admitted,

"Fuck yeah it was," Santana mumbled but stopped and let Rachel continue,

"But I can't be with Noah either,"

"And why not?" Quinn asked,

"Because, because I need to focus on my senior year. Getting out of Lima, to make it into NYADA and becoming a star." Rachel said, placing all of her walls back up again.

"Puck would support you 110%." Santana said knowingly,

"Like Finn was meant to?" Rachel replied shortly,

"Puck isn't Finn," Brittany said seriously,

"He's a better man," Quinn said softly, "There are two things I regret about the pregnancy, one... giving Beth to Shelby." She admitted quietly and Rachel tensed, "And the second, not letting Puck be apart of the pregnancy as much as he should have been, as much as he wanted to be. I was selfish and looking back now, I know Puck is a better option then Finn."

"Then you have him." Rachel replied coolly, even though the thought of Puck and Quinn kissing made her blood boil.

"He's your happy ending, not mine." Quinn smiled softly,

"Noah isn't my 'happy ending' Quinn," Rachel mumbled fixing her hair up a little.

"Well then Brittany isn't mine..." Santana told Rachel seriously and Brittany nodded once Quinn told her Santana was just being sarcastic.

"San and I are meant to be together forever, like you and Puck. Rachel trust me, I know these things." Brittany assured her.

Sighing, Rachel paced around the bathroom for a little.

"If he truly is my 'happy ending', then giving me a little time to think about things and where I am headed won't stop us getting together." Rachel told her friends and they nodded slowly,

"Give your heart a chance to heal but don't forget about him," Santana warned her and Rachel nodded,

"Trust me, I couldn't even if I tried." Rachel admitted and Brittany, Quinn and Santana shared a knowing look.

Puckleberry would so be happening, it was just a matter of time.

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So what else would you like to see Finn do to Rachel? What could else could he do that's mean? Sorry for the short chapter!**

Chapter 6

"Noah what happened to your hand?" Rachel asked in a panic, lightly touching his bruised right hand.

"Nothing," Puck shrugged off Rachel's question,

"Noah something obviously happened, you don't just get bruising over nothing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I punched a locker," Puck told her quietly and Rachel breathed out heavily,

"Why would you do that?" Rachel demanded,

"It was either the locker or Finn's head." Puck admitted,

"Oh," Rachel whispered and Puck nodded his head,

"Thought you'd get angry with me if I used violence." Puck said scratching the back of his mohawk with his good hand,

"Yes I would... I wouldn't want you getting into trouble and with the way Finn is acting lately I wouldn't put it past him to try and get you into trouble." Rachel said seriously, "Thank you," Rachel added in a small voice,

"For what?" Puck asked and Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly,

"Not using violence just because you know I don't condone it..." Rachel smiled.

"Anything for you," Puck replied with a small smile on his lips and Rachel blushed.

Finn never did anything just for her, no one did... except for Noah.

XXXXX

"Guys I was thinking about maybe letting Finn come back," Mr Shuester told the group during glee practise the next day,

"Hell no!" Mercedes yelled from the back row,

"I agree with Mercedes, he comes back I'm out," Quinn announced,

"We only have 11 members," Mr Shuester countered,

"So we'll get a band member to fill in," Puck told the teacher,

"He's one of us guys!" Mr Shuester smiled trying to get everyone back on Finn's side.

"No he's not, I'd sure as shit never slushy the girl I asked to marry a few days before," Puck said seriously and Mr Shuester's smile slipped off his face,

"Rachel he did that to you?" The teacher asked and Rachel nodded,

"He's also trying to get glee club shut down because he is no longer in it, pays other people to slushy me and calls me horrible names," Rachel told her teacher and Mr Shuester looked away from the group ashamed of himself.

"I am so sorry," Mr Shuester said looking back at Rachel, "I had no idea... I should of listened to you guys. You'd never kick a member out unless they really deserved it,"

"Apology accepted," Rachel replied to her teacher and Mr Shuester smiled,

"Finn Hudson won't be coming back, we can find a fill in," He announced and the group all smiled at their teacher.

XXXXX

"Hey Rachel," Finn greeted and Rachel tensed,

"What are you doing here Finn?" Rachel asked backing away from him,

"I came to say sorry," Finn said with fake sweetness,

"Are you sure you're not here to slushy me again?" Rachel sneered not being able to stop herself,

"I'm not Puck," Finn snapped back and Rachel tensed,

"Noah isn't like that any more... and when he did do those horrible things he never knew me, certainly didn't propose to me!" Rachel yelled and this time Finn tensed,

"Why are you defending him? He's trash?" Finn yelled back and Rachel stood up straighter,

"He is twice the man you'll ever be!" Rachel said confidently and Finn growled,

"Never say that, he's a Lima Loser..."

"And you aren't?" Santana asked from the side of the stage were Rachel and Finn were arguing, "Puck is a better man then you'll ever be and when Rachel eventually changes her last name it will be to Puckerman and **not **Hudson,"

"Fuck off Lopez!" Finn sneered and Santana walked over to Finn getting in his face,

"You leave Rachel alone or I will make sure you hurt just as much as you've hurt her, got it?" Santana growled so lowly that it actually scared Finn,

"Whatever slut," Finn laughed, leaving Santana and Rachel alone on the stage.

He was only gone for a few seconds before Rachel burst into tears.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Rachel sobbed onto Santana's shoulder,

"Because he's a dick and he's finally realised what he's lost... but he'll never get you back, right?"

"No, he never will," Rachel replied honestly and let Santana keep holding her.

Rachel Berry only dreamt of one boy now and that boy had a mohawk... and her heart, whether she realised it yet or not.

**A/N Reviews :) And what should Finn do to Rachel? And what should be Rachel's payback to Finn? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Check out my original piece, link on my profile :) Also a lot you wanted Finn to be slushied... so :P Also, I just want to make it clear, I have nothing against Cory Monteith, it's Finn who I don't like and to those of you who can't understand that, Finn isn't real lol. So with saying that, if you don't like Finn don't read this story. **

**And to Fuinn13 thank you for being the only one to nicely say that you might not read this particularly story of mine because of the Finn treatment, I'm glad that you aren't mad at me :) xo**

Chapter 7

"He's fucking dead!" Puck and Santana yelled at the same time both running towards the choir room door only for Rachel to bolt in front of them and quickly shut it, standing in there way of freedom.

"You can't do that, he'll just go to Principal Figgin's and then he would have won!" Rachel yelled trying to get it through Puck and Santana's sometimes incredibly thick skulls.

"He fucking pushed you up against a locker Rachel, he touched you," Puck sneered trying his hardest not to literally run through the wall to get to Finn to kick his ass,

"No he-" Rachel began but was cut off,

"Don't deny it Rachel I saw him push you up against it. He looked like he was going to hurt you," Quinn said seriously and Rachel shook her head,

"Finn may be acting weird but he'd never lay his hands on me," Rachel replied confidently,

"He did lay his hands on you!" Santana yelled, "Why do you always have to defend him! He treats you like shit Berry and you always try and talk him out of trouble,"

"That's not what I am doing Santana," Rachel mumbled, "I just don't believe in violence,"

"Fuck that, all that 'lets talk it out not beat it out' went down the shitter when he fucking _**pushed you**_ into a fucking locker!" Puck replied sternly and Rachel tried to ignore the way she got butterflies in her stomach knowing Noah wanted to defend her.

"Rachel's right, we don't have to hit him to get even.. we are a lot smarter then him." Quinn said walking over the Rachel and taking her hand.

Looking over at Rachel biting her bottom lip, Puck sighed and pulled Rachel into his arms,

"He can't be treating you like that, I'm sorry for getting angry," Puck whispered against her hair and Rachel bunched his shirt into her hands and rested her head on his chest,

"I know Noah but I am okay," Rachel mumbled through his shirt,

Pulling back, Puck kissed her lips gently not caring at the shocked looked on Rachel's face and ignoring the presence of Quinn and Santana before turning to face the blonde,

"How do we get him back?"

XXXXX

The pay back would happen during lunch. Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Puck had spent the whole next morning making runs to the 7/11 to buy slushy after slushy to fill up the massive catchment they had planned. Taking at seat at the 'gleek' table, Rachel watched as Finn and the rest of the footballers (minus Puck, Mike and Matt) took their seats at the 'cool' table and began to eat their lunches. A few minutes into lunch, Rachel grabbed Noah's hand and was helped up onto the table by Puck and Santana grabbed the schools attention.

"BITCHES LISTEN UP!" Santana's voice yelled throughout the cafeteria making everyone stop what they were doing and face the fiery Latina, "Listen," Santana warned before taking a seat and looking up at a suddenly nervous Rachel.

"To Finn," Was all Rachel said and the music began to start.

"Looks like she's finally back on her knees," A footballer smirked to Finn who grinned,

"Puckerman couldn't keep her satisfied," Was all Finn replied smugly before smirking at Rachel after the first line of her singing, his smirk was well and truly gone.

_**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**_

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...  


Walking over to Finn, Rachel began to smirk confidently.

_**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**_

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

She wrapped her arms around Finn's neck before lightly smacking him across the face,_****_

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Going back next to her place next to Noah, Rachel shouted,

"Now!"

And before Finn or the other jocks realised it, they were covered in 10L worth of green slushy.

Everyone stood their perfectly frozen before Santana's laugh broke the silence and brought everyone out of their amazement long enough to realise what just happened and everyone , as if on cue, began to laugh as hard as Rachel had ever heard a group of people laugh.

"Never touch her again," Puck warned in a loud voice directed at Finn before laughing himself when Finn slipped on the slushy covered floor as he tried to make his escape.

**A/N Like? Thanks for everyone who had a suggestion and thanks to the peoples ideas I used :) xo REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! A big thank you to PrettyLittleVampGleek for 'We could be together' it's beautiful.**

Chapter 8

"I need your help," Puck asked Santana two weeks after the huge slushy attack on Finn and the jocks that weren't in glee club.

"On?" Santana asked having a pretty good idea on what her friend was about to ask,

"I want to ask Rachel out on a date but I don't know what to do," Puck admitted and Santana smiled,

"You have come to the right person Puckerman. Follow me," Santana instructed and she walked back inside her house with Puck hot on her heels.

XXXXX

"Regionals is in a week and we need to nail these dance moves guys!" Mr Shuester told the glee club and everyone rolled their eyes,

"We have Mr Shuester.." Rachel sighed,

"The reason why we were always slow was when we had Finn in our club," Brittany added,

"And now that the biggest douche on the planet has left, we are ready to just keep making sure our vocals are okay." Santana told the teacher and Mr Shuester looked around to see that everyone was nodding,

"Well then... carry on," Mr Shuester stumbled out, embarrassed that he hadn't picked up that his glee club members had already gotten the dance moves down pat.

"Ah Shue is it okay if I sang something?" Puck asked and Mr Shuester smiled,

"Of course Puck, the floor is yours." Mr Shuester smiled and sat next to Quinn in the front row and Puck stood making his way to the middle of the room with Santana and Brittany following, standing behind him taking the position of the backup singers.

"For you Rachel." Puck smiled his heart breaking smiles making Rachel sit up in her chair a little bit straighter, a beautiful smile on her own face.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

Perish is the word that more than applies  
To the hope in my heart each time I realise  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes  
That I am not gonna be the one to share what  
Seems to be the life that you could  
Cherish as much as I do yours

Oh I'm beginning to think that man has never found  
The words that could make you want me  
That have the right amount of letters, just the right sound  
That could make you hear, make you see  
That you are drivin' me out of my mind

Oh I could say I need you but then you'd realise  
That I want you just like a thousand other guys  
Who'd say they loved you With all the rest of their lies  
When all they wanted was to touch your face, your hands  
And gaze into your eyes

Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you

And I do... cherish you  
And I do... cherish you

Cherish is the word

Everyone clapped once Puck had finished singing, Santana and Brittany went back to their seats allowing Puck to make his speech.

"Rachel, for so long I've seen you be with other guys that weren't right for you. I've sat back and let them try and win over your heart and it killed me when I realised that had succeeded in that. It hurt me when I realised that they broke your heart just as you gave it to them. I used to think that I wasn't good enough for you and that the others guys were but I was wrong Rach. I may not be the most educated guy or the most disciplined but I know that I am the best guy for you. I really care about you Rachel and I've cherished you from a far way to long." Puck paused pushing down his nervousness and continued, "So I guess what I am asking you for is a chance to prove to you that I can be your guy, the right guy. A great boyfriend and and maybe even the love of your life. Rachel Berry will go out on a date with me?" Holding his breath Puck locked eyes with Rachel as she wiped away a tear that had fell down her cheek.

"How can I say no to that Noah?" Rachel asked standing up and walking over to him, "I'd really love to go out on a date with you," She smiled and laughed when Puck picked her up and spun her around, moaning lowly when he claimed her mouth with his own.

"I promise you baby, you won't regret this," Puck mumbled against her lips and kissed her again with a smile on his face.

XXXXX

"I'm nervous." Rachel told Quinn as the stunning blonde finished curling Rachel's hair for her date.

"You look beautiful and you and Puck are best friends, you are going to have so much fun," Quinn promised and Rachel nodded.

"You're right, I'm stressing over nothing." Rachel breathed out and saw herself in the mirror and hugged Quinn, "You are amazing at this you know?" Rachel smiled turning back to look at her naturally looking curled hair, light make up and white sun dress that stopped just above her knees paired with red ballet flat.

"It's easy when your model is so beautiful already," Quinn smiled and Rachel blushed. "Have fun and please, if you two do have sex, where protection." Quinn grinned making Rachel laugh loudly and then promised that they wouldn't be having sex... tonight any ways.

XXXXX

"This is beautiful, thank you Noah." Rachel told Puck holding onto his hand as they walked down the long tunnel at the local aquarium.

"Well I know you like animals so I thought this would be something you'd like," Puck replied like he didn't know why it was a big deal and Rachel stood him as they walked and cupped his face,

"Noah it's perfect. You brought me somewhere that you thought I'd like even if you might get a little bored yourself. It's the first time anyone has ever done that for me," Rachel admitted and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him sweetly. "I love it," Rachel smiled at Noah before cooing when she saw a seal swimming right above them.

Puck smiled as Rachel began to tell him facts about seals that he never would of known she knew.

XXXXX

"Your dad's told me that you have never tired sushi before... I thought it would be a interested first date experience since I've never tried the stuff either." Puck told Rachel once they were seated at the new sushi restaurant that had just opened up in town after visiting the aquarium.

"This could either go very well or really bad." Rachel giggled and Puck smiled at her taking her hand and began to stroke his thumb over her knuckles,

"I fucking love your laugh." Puck admitted and Rachel blushed,

"I love yours too." Rachel replied and they were both startled when the waitress came up to them to take their orders.

Turns out they both loved sushi.

XXXXX

"I had the best night Noah," Rachel told Puck as they stood at Rachel's door step later that night,

"So did I," Puck nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to his body.

"It was perfect Noah..." Rachel whispered after she wrapped her arms around his neck and the met in the middle to share a perfect kiss after the perfect first date.

**A/N Awww :) Puckleberry are a GO! **

**Reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Rachel and Noah had been dating and Finn wasn't happy. If he couldn't have Rachel, then nobody could.

"He's just using you," Finn sneered corning Rachel in a classroom,

"He isn't you," Was Rachel's swift reply,

"He doesn't love you like I do. He doesn't love you at all. The only thing he is interested in is your pussy, once he gets that say bye bye to Puckerman," Finn laughed and Rachel bit down on her cheek to stop herself from slapping him, crying or both.

"You don't know him Finn!" Rachel mumbled, knowing that what he was saying were lies but in the back of her mind the doubt became to appear.

"I was his best friend, trust me Rachel." Finn whispered into her ear before turning around and leaving Rachel behind in an emotional wreck.

XXXXX

"Have I done something wrong? Has Rachel bitched about me lately?" Puck asked Santana and Quinn a few days later.

"No why?" Quinn asked genially confused, Rachel hadn't said anything bad about Puck.

"Because she's ignoring me and it's starting to piss me off!" Puck vented and Santana rose her eye brow,

"Well trust me, she hasn't said shit about you. I would of kicked your ass if she had told me you had done something to hurt her we both know that," Santana replied honestly and Puck nodded feeling a little better.

Maybe she had just been busy?

"I'm sure it's nothing." Quinn smiled at Puck, "Just talk to her,"

XXXXX

"Have I done something wrong baby?" Puck asked Rachel and she tensed,

"No, of course not." Rachel whispered,

"Then why are you ignoring me? And why do you look like your about to burst into tears at any moment?" Puck asked concerned, sitting next to her on the auditorium stage, pulling her into his side where she began to sob.

"You care about me right?" Rachel whispered through her tears and Puck sat up a little straighter,

"Of course I do Rach, I care about you a lot."

"You're not just dating me to get into my skirt?" Rachel whispered hating how unsure she sounded,

"Why would you even say that?" Puck asked slightly offended,

"Finn-"

She didn't get any further because Puck jumped up and looked down right pissed.

"You let Finn get into your head! After everything that douche bag has done to you, you believe his **words** over my** actions**!" Puck yelled and Rachel instantly realised how badly she had stuffed up,

"Noah-" Rachel whispered,

"Screw you Berry," Puck spat and stormed out of the auditorium, ignoring Rachel's cries for him to come back.

XXXXX

_**Oh my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, alright**_

What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees someday  
Oh whatever my man is  
I am his forever more

Oh my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, alright

What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees someday  
Oh whatever my man is  
I am his forever more

"Why would you listen to him?" Puck asked after Rachel had sung her heart out in the choir room.

They hadn't spoken in three whole days and it was killing both of them.

"Because, because I love you Noah and the only person that I loved turned out to break my heart and I was so scared that you'd do the same. I know how wrong I was." Rachel rushed out, hating that she may have lost Noah over a moment of her own insecurities.

"You love me?" Puck asked a little shocked and Rachel bit her bottom lip,

"So much Noah... more then I ever loved Finn," Rachel whispered honestly and Puck walked closer to her, cupping her cheek gently and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Rachel..." Puck confessed and Rachel's heart swooned, "Never believe what he says to you, he just realised how amazing you were but now you're mine and I'd never cheat on you or hurt you intentionally. I've seen my Ma be hurt by my dad to many times... when you love somebody you don't do that."

"I am so sorry Noah," Rachel whispered tears in her eyes,

"It's okay, just if he ever tries to get into your head or your heart again, tell me, I'll kick his ass." Puck smirked under playing how serious he actually was.

"Noted." Rachel whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Get a fucking room!" Santana gagged walking into the choir room with Brittany right next to her.

Smiling, Puck picked Rachel up bridal style and smirked over at Santana,

"I think we will." Before he left the choir room and headed to the auditorium changing rooms for a much deserved make out session.

**A/N Like ? Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! So this is the last chapter for a few reasons, a) I have major writers block and I am just plain and simply stumped on what to do with this story lol and b) I want to concentrate on some other stories so I don't want to forget about this and not give you guys an ending that you deserve! Thank you for reading and I hope you like :)**

Chapter 10

**Graduation**,

Today was graduation.

The end of high school and most likely friendships and relationships, the end of being in glee club or the football team and gone were the days of roaming the halls of McKinley High School, the end of so many things but also the beginning. The beginning of starting life in New York, LA or where ever you wanted to go, the beginning of making new friends and finding new love and the knowledge that the beginning of your life (well, so they say) starts once high school is over.

For Rachel that meant moving to New York with her best friends Quinn and Santana while Brittany repeated her senior year once more but would join them once she was finished, starting her time at NYADA and most importantly, doing all this with Noah by her side and she by his. It had scared her at first when he had told her he wanted to become a police officer but after some time and seeing the determined look in his eyes, Rachel did what he had always done for her, supported him and loved him and as long as he promised to return to her after every shift, she wouldn't have a problem.

Rachel felt a little smug knowing that while she and Noah were playing their lives in New York, Finn was going to be attending Lima Community Collage because he spent to much time worrying about his reputation, then his grades.

XXXXX

"I can't believe Mr Shuester is allowing you to sing for the graduation ceremony!" Rachel beamed up at Noah as she fixed his cap and gown for the hundredth time.

"Baby, it's just for the graduating glee kids and it makes us get out diplomas last but at least Mike and me will be fucking shit up!" Puck grinned and Rachel pouted at his swearing, though she supposed she'd have to get used to it.

"I'm just excited Noah, and happy. Happy that, even after we leave this school behind, we won't be leaving each other," Rachel admitted and loved the way Noah cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"Baby, you're stuck with me for life... sorry about that," Puck whispered against her lips and Rachel smiled,

"I couldn't think of anyone better," Rachel replied honestly, kissing him once more as the rest of the graduating glee club members walked into the choir room.

"My eyes!" Santana yelled dramatically making Rachel blush and Puck flip her off,

"Shut the fuck up Lopez, you better get used to it... given that you and Fabray are fucking crashing and living with me and Rach next year," Puck told her matter of factly, a little bummed that he'd have to share living space with these girls but knowing they could never afford a New York apartment by themselves.

"What ever, but believe me when Brit comes to visit... maybe you should get the rooms soundproofed?" Santana suggested and Puck laughed while Quinn and Rachel scrunched up their noses still not used to how sexual Puck and Santana were.

With ten minutes to go for the ceremony kicked off, there was a knock at the door.

"Finn?" Rachel tensed when she saw her ex boyfriend,

"Can I speak with you Rachel?" Finn asked and Puck stepped in front of his girlfriend,

"Fuck off Hudson!" Puck warned but a small hand on his arm made him turn around,

"You can speak with me as long as its in here," Rachel told him and after sighing Finn stepped into the room closer to Rachel but still a few metres apart,

"I'm sorry for how I treated you, you were right... if you and I were meant to be together let alone husband and wife, I would have treated you better then I did and I'm really sorry." Finn said sincerely and Rachel interlaced her hands with Noah's,

"Thank you Finn, I wish you nothing but the best for the future," Rachel told him honestly, after everything she still wanted Finn to find his happy ending, just as long as he knew it was no longer with her,

"Good luck on Broadway Rach," Finn smiled before he left the room and Rachel turned around and hugged Noah tightly,

"Get any stupid ideas out of your head right now Noah," Rachel mumbled into his ear, "I love you, not him." She reminded him and gladly accepted the kiss Noah placed on her lips.

"It's time," Kurt announced and they all looked at each other with massive smiles on their faces,

_**[Puck:]  
I had a friend was a big baseball player  
back in high school  
He could throw that speed ball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy**_

"Quinn Fabray," Principal Figgins announced and the crowd irrupted,

_**[Mike:]  
Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about was**_

"Kurt Hummel,"

_**[Both:]  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days**_

"Mercedes Jones,"

_**[Puck:]  
Well there's a girl that lives up the block  
back in school she could turn all the boy's heads  
Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by  
and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed**_

"Santana Lopez,"

_**[Mike:]  
Her and her husband Bobby well they split up  
I guess it's two years gone by now  
We just sit around talking about the old times,  
she says when she feels like crying  
she starts laughing thinking about**_

"Michael Chang Jr,"

_**[Both:]  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days**_

"Noah Puckerman,"

_**[Puck:]  
Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will**_

"Rachel Berry,"

_**[Mike:]  
Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of, well time slips away  
and leaves you with nothing mister but  
boring stories of glory days**_

"Finn Hudson," Principal Figgins announced and Finn walked up to get his diploma not expecting it as he wasn't apart of the club any more,

"You'll always be in glee club," Rachel whispered to Finn who smiled at her shyly hating how much he had hurt her over the last 5 months,

_**[Both:]  
**__**Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days**_

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

The crowd continue to hoot and yell, clap and cheer as the class of 2012 threw their caps up into the air.

The graduation was sealed with a Puckleberry kiss...

**A/N Like? Reviews :)_  
_**


End file.
